R€v€ng€
by ThebloodDemon
Summary: Really can't explain a summary just check out the story! :) Enjoy!


The show starts off when the camera goes to Michael Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
Cole: We are on our way to Vengeance 2004! And the question is: What will happen on this program tonight?  
  
Triple H comes out to the ring. The fans go wild, and chant "Triple H"!  
  
HHH: Well, there is a short four days before I get my title at Vengeance again. So Edge, about what you said last week that we're all goin' down.  
  
Edge will have his chance tonight when he goes one on one with......Tazz!'  
  
Edge runs quickly to the ring, and stares down HHH.  
  
Edge: Well, Triple H me, and Tazz? Man, I already have my match.  
  
Tonight, I will fight Tajiri, and tonight you will fight.....Kane! I already talked to Eric Bischoff, and he said okay! So Triple H, good luck!  
  
Eric Bischoff comes out.  
  
Bischoff: Woh, woh, woh, woh! i've had enough of you two ! Tonight it'll be Edge vs Triple H in a singles match!  
  
Edge grins.  
  
Bischoff: And it starts lets say.......RIGHT NOW!  
  
Edge spears HHH, and puts him into a very painful ankle lock. HHH escapes the ankle lock, kicks Edge in the rib, and tries to give Edge the pedigree. But Edge throws HHH over his shoulders. edge then gives HHH a suplex, and covers HHH. 1...2...kick out. HHH gets up, kicks Edge, and gives Edge a power bomb. HHH covers Edge. 1...kick out. Edge trips HHH, gets on the turnbuckle, and gives HHH a shooting star press. Edge then picks up HHH, and gives him the edge-acution. Edge covers HHH. 1...2...kick out. Edge gets up, goes behind HHH, and signals a spear. HHH gets up very groggy, and looks at Edge. Edge spears HHH so hard that he hits the floor knocked out.  
  
Backstage: Todd Grisham interviews Kane  
  
Todd: Kane, how are you going to beat Matt Hardy at Vengeance?  
  
Kane: Todd you think I will lose at Vengeance? Well bull crap!  
  
Kane walks away angry.  
  
Todd: Are you afraid of Matt Hardy?  
  
Kane: You're making me angry.  
  
Todd: I'm sorry Kane.  
  
Kane choke slams Todd, and walks away.  
  
Coffin Match.......tonight  
  
Chris Benoit vs Kane  
  
6 man tag elimination...next  
  
Rey Mysterio Chavo Guerrero  
  
Spike Dudley vs Akio  
  
Scotty 2 Hotty Jamie Noble  
  
Everyboddy for the six man tag is in the ring. Rey, and Akio start off.   
Rey kicks Akio, and irish whips him at the ropes. Rey does a hurranica to Akio, making him get tied in the ropes. Rey almost does 619. But Akio trips Rey. Akio tags in Noble. Rey tags in Scotty. Scotty grapples Noble, and flips Noble over his shoulders. Scotty does the worm. Noble gets up. Scotty gets hops on the turnbuckle, and dropkicks Noble. Scotty tags in Spike. Spike kicks Noble, and gives him a fisherman suplex. Spike then waits until Noble leans on the turnbuckle. Spike then gives Noble then Dudley Dog, and covers Noble. 1...2...3 pinfall! Chavo gets in the ring. Chavo dropkicks Spike, and delivers a crucifix to him. Chavo covers Spike. 1...2...3 pinfall! Rey gets in the ring, and gives Chavo a suplex. Chavo gets up. Rey hurranicas Chavo to the ropes, and does 619 to him. Rey covers Chavo. 1...2...3 pinfall! Akio gets in. Rey tags in Scotty. Scotty dropkicks Akio, and throws him at the turnbuckle. Scotty gives Akio a suplex off the turnbuckle, and covers him. 1...2...3 pinfall!  
  
Backstage: Kane's Locker Room  
  
Kane sits on a chair, John Cena comes in.  
  
Cena: Yo, chubby!  
  
Kane looks angrily at Cena.   
  
Kane: You!  
  
Cena: God, Kane you are a sissy! Everytime someone says something to you, you say (imitates Kane) I am angry! Man, you're always angry!  
  
Kane gets up. Cena stares down Kane.   
  
Cena: I have just made up my match for right now!   
  
US Title -NO DQ  
  
(c) John Cena vs Kane  
  
Kane: (laughs)......see you in hell!  
  
The Ring  
  
Cena walks out to the ring, along with Kane after Cena does. Kane gives Cena a big boot to the face, and smiles. Kane picks up Cena, and gives him a tombstone piledriver. Kane covers Cena. 1...2...kick out. Kane pick up Cena again. Cena kicks Kane, and irish whips him out of the ring. Cena quickly slides out of the ring. Kane picks up a chair, and hits Cena with it. Kane the pulls out a table. Kane quickly sets up the table ontop of the steel staircase. Kane picks up Cena, and powerbombs him through the table ontop of the steel staircase. Kane pounds Cena's head ontop of the steel staircase. Kane then picks up Cena, and choke slams him on the steel staircase. Kane throws Cena in the ring, and covers him. 1...2...kick out! Kane who is in shock hits Cena over, and over with a steel chair. Cena then bleeds terribly.   
  
Cole: Oh my god!  
  
Kane then tombstones Cena three times. Kane covers Cena. 1...2...3 pinfall! Chris Benoit runs out with a coffin without Kane knowing, and clotheslines him into the coffin. Benoit closes the coffin. Kane then shoots out. Kane gets out quickly.  
  
Cole: What the.........  
  
Taker shoots out.  
  
---------------------END SHOW------------------------- 


End file.
